The stars shine brightest with the knight
by Countesscannibal
Summary: Hannibal finds himself in the company of an old friend, rekindling their previous relationship and crossing lines between patients and friends. (inspired but Mads's Hannibal alongside Harris's, Hopkins's versions.)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any reference to the books, films or TV series relate to the Hannibal franchise._

_So, been working on this a while, and so far so good. Words of wisdom and constructive criticism is always welcome. xx_

* * *

He cleared his plate away and put it and the cutlery in their places neatly after washing them. He poured a glass of wine and paused to savour the sweet smell by the window while watching the rain pour down the pane, thunder and lightning followed and his lip quirked. It had been like that for some time and he had sensed the storm brewing on his return, leaving the kitchen he seated himself over his desk.

It was late, close to one as Hannibal looked over his notes from the day and locked away any important information in his mind palace, safe but accessible.

His bell rang and he looked up as lightning and thunder followed almost theatrically. He stood slowly and walked around his desk and across the living room, opening the door to the porch and on the other side he saw a silhouette through the frosted glass.  
In the rain stood a young woman, drenched from the storm in a long coat and a small back pack hanging onto one shoulder. The bag had seen better days.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go" She said her eyes wide like a deer in headlights.

"Andy, come in before you catch a cold" He stepped aside and she stepped in. He took her bag and placed it on the umbrella stand letting it collect the water from the drenched bag. He helped her remove her coat and hung it next to his and waited as she removed her shoes.

"Is it alright if I take my socks off, I don't want your floors getting wet marks" She looked at him and he nodded letting her remove them as he left returning briefly returning with a towel then leaving again.

While taking out spare clothes for her he paused and mused over his guest, the rain did not mask the fact she had been crying or the shadows hide the feint but present bruise on her left cheek. He had not seen her for four years not since he left France to come here. He knew she was in trouble the way her eyes spoke to him.

"Andy, come here" He listened to the soft padding and she appeared in the door way, "Put these on, they will warm you up" He passed the clothes to her as she entered and he left walking into the kitchen.

He heated up some wine in a mug and walked into the living room where she had seated herself and took the mug gratefully and closed her eyes smelling the warm liquid.

"Thank you" She said taking a sip and feeling the warms spread through her.

"And what brings you my door so late Andy" He watched as she put the mug on her knee with her right hand.

"I didn't know where else to turn" She stood and left, returning from the porch with a folded piece of paper and handed it to him.

He read the headline, a large block of flats had burnt down in a small town by the Canadian border. There were a list of names at the end of those who perished and remains never found after the three day fire.

"And yet here you are" He passed it back, "I understand you were the one that started it"

It was a blunt enough conclusion and she didn't look up from her mug, when she did she nodded, "I just flipped, I returned home late and he wanted money…It wasn't long before he began throwing punches and I did everything to stop but I just happened, I escaped with my life but severely damaged my left hand and arm" She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the poorly bandaged arm and he frowned slightly, "I remembered what you said and found you, I had to use Wyman since I was considered dead, I just didn't know where else to go, I had nowhere and nothing…I don't even exist" She ended exasperated and looked at him with tear glazed eyes.

"That's fine Andy, I'm glad you came me" He stood and walked over to her taking her right hand removing the mug and placing it on the table he led her to the kitchen, "let's see the damage"

He unwrapped the dressing revealing the raw flesh, he could feel the heat emanating from it and took her to the sink turning on the cold water, "Run it under there while I get fresh dressing and something to put on it" She nodded and put it under grimacing at the pain.

As he retrieved the first aid kit and laid out the items he took in her appearance again imprinting it. She had changed her hair slightly, it was redder and her skin had a slight tan to it, her eyes were still a bright forest green even behind the trauma she had experienced. They had a great deal in common and now a body count to add to the list.

She started suddenly as he gently took her wrist and led her to the work top where he delicately dabbed the burn dry. She watched as he applied the gel pausing every time she flinched, he was so gentle with her arm and she watched his passive face as he re-dressed the arm in a fresh bandage.

"I will check it again in the morning" He said clearing up and gave her a quick smile which she returned.

"Thank you, again for all this…I would hate to be a burden to you" She felt her eyes fail to blink back tears and gave in, he stopped in front of her.

"You would never be a burden Andy, you are safe now" She gave him a weak smile, he stepped closer and embraced her feeling her tears dampen his shirt as he held her to him.

He gave her another mug of warm wine, "This will help you sleep" She nodded and drank the warm liquid, feeling drowsy she let him lead her to his bed where he help her lay down. It wasn't long before she was asleep and Hannibal had seated himself in a plush chair by the window and glanced outside. The rain still pouring down the window mimicking her cheeks though the lightning has ceased, he heard a distant rumble or thunder. It was a while later, after watching her sleeping soundly that Hannibal himself found rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, this chapter is not my favourite but it happened. I hope you enjoy it, to some extent. I'm still working on the future chapters but have plenty to work with. R&R_

* * *

Will Graham arrived at Hannibal's residence in the early morning, not before Hannibal himself had woken with the dawn and spent some time watching Andy before readying himself for the day.  
"You have a visitor" Will stated leaning against the door frame of Hannibal's home office watching Hannibal pack his briefcase.

"Indeed I do, and old friend who arrived earlier than expected last night" He closed his case and paused watching Will who was oblivious to the sound of movement in the house. He picked up his case and walked past the detective into the living room.  
Will followed and stopped when he saw Andy, she stood by Hannibal in a large jumper and pyjama bottoms evidently not hers. She in turn watched him and observed while Hannibal inspected her arm.  
"Andy, this is Special agent Will Graham" He said not looking up, "Will this is Andromeda Wyman, a friend of mine" He finished putting the dressing back in place.  
"Hi" Will said first still locked to her eyes.

"Hello" She said back with a smile, "I prefer Andy" Will nodded and glanced at Hannibal his mind deducing.  
"I will be out all day, if you should need anything you can reach me on my work phone" Andy turned to him and nodded, "And if you shower, avoid getting that arm wet if you do reapply the gel and a new dressing" He instructed.

"Okay, thank you" She replied and watched him take his case and move to the door.

"Will, are you coming" He waited for Will to tare himself away from Andy and follow him.

"Bye" Andy called after them.

Andy stood alone in the house, after taking a refreshing shower she changed into the clothes Hannibal had left out for her, she wandered around the house and found nothing to do in the tidy abode of Hannibal Lecter. That was till she found his library, there she selected several books she would read and set up the gramophone to play a classical vinyl. Seated comfortably on the couch she began the first book eagerly. She barely moved from her spot and some time before Hannibal returned she had let the book fall open on her lap and her head lent into the back of the couch to sleep.

Hannibal faced a far more taxing day, out in the field with Will watching the Agent work with a passive face. It wasn't until the return trip to the agency that he faced Will's near persistent questioning.

Will turned to face him, "Where is she from, her accent is wrong"

"Her first language is French but she moved to Canada when she was fifteen" He replied calmly.

"What is she doing here?"

"She recently lost her father and decided to make for new pastures" He paused, "I am helping her with that"

"So she's moving here?" Will's eyes looked to the passing landscape out of the window behind Hannibal.

"Yes"

"How long will she be with you?"

"I don't know, she will be with me for some time to come that I know" He watched Will's expressionless face but knew he was ticking away inside.

"She's strange"

"No stranger than you Will" He countered and his lip quirked.

There was silence apart from the humming engine for several minutes before Will spoke up again.

"She's…nice to look at"

"Well observed, I'm glad you still see the beauty in the world though you work so closely with the ugliness of it"

The rest of the ride was silent and Hannibal felt something stir then he considered Will's interest in Andy.

He paused as he sat in his car, the engine humming quietly and brought her to the fore front, she was unpredictable and far above t  
he average adult in intelligence. As Will had pointed out she was something to look at, more than that she was exquisite. Her features and her presence were intoxicating. He had enjoyed her company in when he lived in Canada because of their complex and engaging conversation but also because he enjoyed seeing her. Helping her was never a problem, it was a pleasure.

When he stepped into his house it was dimly lit, the source the small table lamp lighting up the sleeping form of Andy on the couch. He set down his case and walked over to her sleeping form, he knelt down on one knee and gently lifted her left hand onto the other unwrapping it. The burns looked better though still raw and warm as his hand hovered over them.

He looked up and his maroon eyes met green, "It was not my intention to wake you, I apologise"

"It's fine, really" She sat up and the book on her lap slip with a thump to the floor, "Sorry, I forgot it was there"

Hannibal picked it up and smiled at the title 'The transformation of light', "Not a problem" He stood and put the book on the pile on the table and looked over her, "Have you eaten?"  
Even after much protest from Hannibal, Andy stood on her toes placing the plates back in their place while he finished washing. She closed the door and turned leaning against the work top she watched him dry his hands.

"I missed your cooking" Said absently, "The lunches we had…no matter how hard I tried to recreate some of the meals we had I could never get it right" She looked at his face.

"Perhaps I can teach you" His lips quirked, "And even let you in on my secret"

He got the smile he wanted from her and returned with one of his own, "Now it's late and I need to catch up on sleep"

"Then go, I don't mind taking the couch" She said already walking into the living room.

"I would not be right if I let you" He said in the doorway watching her seat herself on the couch.

"I quite prefer the couch to your bed anyway" She said turning to him and flicking of the light leaving him silhouetted against the kitchen.

He waited before walking to his room, she had left it neat and he wondered how someone with such a poor upbringing was able to blossom in something as rare as she was.


End file.
